


sunrise

by Anonymous



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, boruto acts a little like his mom, cuz GENES, i love borumitsu so much, just cute gays being cute gays, very soft and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after dating for a while, Mitsuki and Boruto watch the stars together.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	sunrise

"Hey, Mitsuki."

The moon lit up the sky kindly. Purple and blue blending in an ombre light in the skies, sparkling stars laying like a blanket over it whole. The trees were blowing with the calm wind settling to stay in the ambiance, lovely swishing sounds reaching across the village.

Two eyes, a golden pair, and a sky-blue pair were both wonderfully gazing into the setting moon. Their features were illuminated by the hovering moon above them. The grass would tickle at their clothes, the wind driving it softly against their figures laying on the chilly night grass. The boy in question blinked as his orbs switched to linger on the other for a while, curiously admiring his face. The air was silent, except for the light noise of the breeze flowing past their ears. It wasn't an awkward silence, per se. It was more like a comforting space from the dialogue. The wind's gentle howling relaxing their already comfortable forms.

"...I've been thinking for a while." The blonde began, hands resting behind his head as he continued blankly staring towards the luminous moon. Mitsuki hummed with a tint of curiousness. Questions such as these seemed to pique people's interest rather easily since it led to something new and unfamiliar. Oddly, Mitsuki felt his eyes stay on Boruto's lips, watching them slightly move as he spoke quietly.

He watched as his head turned only slightly, silently looking to the opposite side. "Why is it that you find me so appealing? I mean, you always seem to... like... admire what I do and stuff... but, I don't get why..." Boruto trailed off, before catching himself. "Well, I mean, I know I AM amazing, but, I'm just wondering why you..." His eyes stiffly wandered across the grass. "Love _me_ of all people..."

"Boruto."

Mitsuki's eyes stared intently at him, a very clear tone in his voice as he looked over at him. Boruto jumped slightly, looking over at the golden eyes still crawling on him. He suddenly felt shame run through him, "Sorry-"

"I've always loved you from the moment I saw you."  
His blue eyes widened, viewing the kind yet odd smile formed on his lover's face with a flustered expression. "It's kind of funny"

"What do you mean?"

The light blue-haired boy just chuckled, looking at the other's confused gaze on him, eyebrows furrowed. "Many people told me about how oblivious you are to things like this, so it's no surprise you're wondering." His smile softened. "I had an interest in you from the beginning, always curious about your thoughts and feelings. You were always so determined and enthusiastic about everything, and I always wondered why you would go so far for other people. So I always stayed by your side, trying to understand you better. Hm, well, you were the reason I was staying at the leaf in the first place." His gaze sunk onto the moon again, spotting the light of the sun at the horizon overtaking slowly. "I think I learned a lot by doing that."

The blonde-haired boy just stared at him, face unmoving as he processed just how much of an effect he's had on his boyfriend. "That's..." Boruto trailed off, not sure what he was planning to say, the speech making him slightly overwhelmed, in a good way.

"I didn't notice it at first either, just believing it was admiration." Mitsuki continued softly, realizing after a short while that the other didn't intend on continuing his answer. "But... I've come to know that those feelings meant more to me. Watching you made me feel closer to being... human." He placed a hand on his chest, a tender smile on his face.

Boruto could do nothing but gawk, eyes continuing to view the other. He was taken aback by this, not expecting such a response to his out-of-line question. He finally stopped staring at him, eyes tracing the grass alongside him. He reached his hand to clutch at his shirt, much like Mitsuki did, and just laying there in quietness. He was hesitant if he should say anything at all at this point. The pleasant wind fluttered lightly above them, the moon still glowing like it always did, illuminated by the sun's rays.

He'd remember. Before they'd get together, Mitsuki was always hanging around him, trying to see him close. He'd never thought of it the way the pale boy had described it. It had never occurred to him that those were feelings of love. He'd think it was weird and shove it off with a smile. It had never had bothered him. To him, it kind of felt like he had a follower by his side, always there to support him. He... enjoyed having someone like that. Someone who was always there, someone who always admired him and what he did.

"Afterall,"

The blue-eyed shinobi turned his head to face Mituski once again, who seemed to have been studying him. His smile shined at that moment, and Boruto thought it was one of the loveliest things he had ever seen.

"You're my sun."

The sun rose from the border, lighting up the sky in a pretty yellow and purple ombre. Pink dusted both of their cheeks as their gazes were left in the eyes of each other. The moment was beautiful, just the silence and the wind speaking. They remained like that for a while, just... looking at each other, millions of thought floating around. He felt Mitsuki's hand holding his own softly, intertwining his fingers with the blonde's.

Boruto sat up hastily, concealing his face with his hands as he felt a harsh blush strongly heating him. "M-Mitsuki!! That's so cheesy!!" He spun away, easily flustered by their overly romantic interaction. He heard the other chuckle lightly at his response, not disturbed at all by the interruption, instead, he found it cute.

"Of course." The flustered shinobi frowned grumpily, rotating back to his lover. "Ugh, well..." Boruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not daring to make eye contact as he said this.

"I kinda... appreciate it... y'know? How... you're always there for me..." Mitsuki's eyes opened slightly, not showing any excessive emotion in his expression. "It's... kinda cool having someone who enjoys my company around..." The blue-haired shinobi sat up on the cold grass, his eyes still on the other. His startled expression turned to a soft smile. He felt that feeling again. The feeling of love, he'd presume. He felt that extreme emotion some occasions before, with his interactions with his boyfriend, but it was the most powerful the night they got together. It was a very strange feeling, but it made him happy. "It also kinda feels like... you're the only one who doesn't see me as the Hokage's son, and more like... me."

He scooted closer to Boruto, seeing the other boy's face heat up in embarrassment again. "Eh? Did I say s-something wrong?!" He nervously fidgeted with his thumbs, sweating slightly. "Sorry- It's just that- I tried to say something back since you-"

He felt Mitsuki's lips on his own, the pale boy's arms wrapping around him lovingly. His eyes widened, soothing down seconds after as he embraced the other aswell, sinking into the delicate kiss. They usually didn't have moments like these, where they were tender with each other since they always had missions or family business. It was always very unusual but amazing whenever they came in contact with each other.

Mitsuki pulled back, breaking the kiss gently. He gazed into the other's eyes, caressing his cheek affectionately. "I'm very happy" He smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah?!" Boruto's face was still very red, stuttering in his words from the kiss, confirming that Mitsuki really is fine with what he said.

"Boruto, I don't just _enjoy_ your company" The strange boy grabbed his hand again, adoring him while staring deeply into his eyes.

"I love it"

If Boruto wasn't blushing before, he sure as hell was now. He could barely process the amount of affection presented to him, not even sure how to react to such love. He looked down at the grass in his flustered little haze, feeling a fond kiss on his forehead from the other. They stayed like that for a while, comforting each other with their presence. The sun rose once again, brightening up the sky as morning came closer. They'd been out for a pretty long time, having gone out around midnight. Boruto had to climb out of his window to avoid waking up his family, and he didn't even wanna imagine how mad his mom would be if she found out he'd been out all night. It kind of made him jealous of Mitsuki for living alone and not having to deal with someone like his mom.

The blonde shinobi hugged the other, pulling them even closer together.

"I love you"

Mitsuki smiled.

"I love you too, Boruto."

They both knew they'd have to end the tender moment sometime soon since morning was coming to a close, and they knew Boruto's family could wake up any minute. But they both felt a strong will to just stay content and relax in the sunlight laying on them like a cozy cover, their bodies feeling the warmth of one another. After moments of fighting over the urge, they pulled away, looking at each other's faces warmly.

"Let's go home before anyone notices you're gone."


End file.
